Starcrossed
by 0xsakurax0
Summary: This story is mostly about Haruhi and the host club meting the Somas...but she notices something wrong with Kyo. Will Haruhi and Tamaki ever be Together?And whats with the new student?Well you'll have to find out.


**All The Characters in this story do not belong to me they belong to the authors and animators of their story…Natsuki Takaya (creator of fruits basket) and Bisco Hatori (creator of Oran host club).**

**THIS STORY THE BEGINNING TAKES PLACE IN THE ORAN ACADEMY DORMS BUILT ON THE ORDER OF TAMAKI BUT THE SCENE PRETTY MUCH CHANGES EVERY CHAPTER. ALSO THIS STORY IS IN THE FORM OF A PLAY.**

"**Oran Academy, a school were young men with too much time on their hands entertain young women with too much time on their hands."**

_**-Tamaki Suoh**_

**Voice: **Can you still here it Haruhi...Can you feel it Miss Fugioka? Are you scared Haruhi...Don't look at me!!!

Haruhi screamed as loud as she could. Then she felt a felling of sadness surround her. Soon a hideous monster came into view. It had crusted lips, sharp teeth, and claws with blood dripping from them, and orange wrinkly skin.

After seeing such a beast she tried to run but could not escape the monster. She saw it devour people around her in a grotesque carnivore way as if they were pieces of steak. Once its attention was once again on her it ran right up to her with the speed of lighting and it opened it enormous mouth in her face…

Haruhi jumped up and was shaken in fear. She then realized it was all a dream .She discovered the Host Club boys all surrounding her in her little dorm room.

**Tamaki: **Whats wrong Haruhi?

Haruhi's eyes darted around the room(.),(.)

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **Why were you screaming?

**Mitsukuni:** Yeah that's the reason we came up here

Haruhi began to speak but she was interrupted by Kyoya Otori as he walked into the room.

**Kyoya: **It looks like we have some new students. I think the Host Club should be the first to meet them.

Slowly, two young students walked into the room.

**Toru: **Hello my name is Toru Honda.

**Tamaki: **Well how do you do miss Honda. We are the Host Club of Oran Academy.

**Yuki: **...and I am Yuk i Soma.(^.^)/

**Tamaki: **Hello Yuki

**Toru:** Yeah we've heard so much about you from the other students in our class we just had to come meet you.

Then all of a sudden all of their attention was on the outside hall were the heard a big bump. So the let Haruhi change clothes and after a few minutes they went to check it out. In the hall they saw Kyo chasing Ayame, Yuki's brother. Haruhi got out of bed ad went to change in to her uniform while the host club went to check out the drama going on in the hall.

**Kyo: **Give me my tuna fish back you bastard...Just Wait till i get my hands on you.

**Ayame:** Buh its sow goo...

Kyo snatched the tuna from him so hard he almost fell over. Tamaki jumped in front of them and stopped him from breaking a vase.

**Kyo: **I swear ill kill you...Wait who the hell are you? (.)

**Tamaki: **I am Tamaki Suoh and who are you?

**Toru: **He's with us umm... this is Ayame Soma and Kyo Soma.

**Kyo: **Oh umm..by the way have you seen two dysfunctional characters only is short with yellow hair and the other is tall with black and white hair?

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **Well he's a blonde... (~_^)

**Kyo: **No not him another guy.

**Mitsukuni (honey): **well I hope you find who you are looking for.

**Toru: **They couldn't have gotten too far.

Toru looked over at Haruhi who had already gotten dressed. Haruhi was still in shock from her dream and sort of pale.

**Toru: **You look like you've seen a ghost oh I'm sorry I still don't know your name.

**Haruhi: **My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I...

**Toru: **Wow that's a pretty name, almost like a girl.

**Haruhi: **Heheh...ya anyways I can tell you guys are new students. If you don't mind me asking how did you manage to pay for a school like this one?

**Toru: **Well my grandfather who I was staying with before i was living came onto some money, umm well he robbed a bank and decided he wanted me to go to a good school so he paid for me and all of my friends to go here.

**Haruhi: **I wish I never asked 0_0

Meanwhile the rest of the host club went to look for Hatsuaru & Momiji. To there amazement's they found Hatsuharu picking a fight with Ritsu Kasanoda.

**Hatsuharu: **Stop fucking staring at me wit that ugly ass face you moron

**Ritsu: **I told you already ass whole, this is just how my face is... you're starting to tick me off!!!

**Hatsuharu: **Oh so it's a fight you want huh bring it on then (.)

**Ritsu: **Well okay then!!!

**Momiji: **Anybody want some candy!?!

**Mitsukuni (honey): **I do, I do!

**Mori sempai:** Sorry no candy

**Mitsukuni (honey): **B-but Mori

**Mori sempai: **NO CANDY!

**Mitsukuni (honey): **Waaaaaaa! T_T

**Momiji: **Aww its okay

**Mitsukuni (honey):** Waaaaaaa! T_T

Then Momiji hugged Honey sempai.

**Kyo: **Oh my god, we are in the middle of a fight people.

Tamaki began to speak but was interrupted by Ayame who came out of nowhere and pushed Hatsuharu away from Ritsu who was aggravated by Hatsuharu's attitude. Then Tamaki's eyes stated to sparkle and Ayame's Hair started to flow in the wind. They both held roses in their hands.

**Ayame & Tamaki:** (With passion) There is no need for fighting and aggression all we need here is a little bit of love!

Tamaki touched the face of a near by girl as she fainted.

**Hatsuharu: **So you want me to fall in love with this guy?

**Kyo: (in the background) **Why does it smell like god damn flowers?

**Mitsukuni (honey): **That's my perfume

**Momiji: **I got to go to the bathroom!!! (^O^)/

**Kyo: **Shut the hell up!

**Momiji & honey sempai: **Waaaaaaaaaaa T_T

Ritsu walks away.

**Hatsuharu: **Hey, coward you're waling away from a fight?

Yuki came in and then hit Hatsuharu in the head.

**Hatsharu: **Wha..what happened?

**Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, & Toru :**( Sighs) White Haru... -_-'

That evening Haruhi decided that she wanted to go home in stead of sleeping in her dorm. She pictured being away from the chaos warm in her bed.

The thought came as soon as it left because Tamaki and Kyo had somehow caught up with her.

**Tamaki: **It is unlikely to see a woman walk alone at this time

**Kyo: **Uhh...he dragged me along with him...

Haruhi just looked at them and then she noticed Kyo's bracelet. Then she had a flash back of her dream. Then she realized that the monster had the same bracelet.

A chill went down her spine but she ignored it and kept walking.

**Tamaki **:( Whispering) What do you think about this guy Kyo? You seem to like him.

**Haruhi: **No…no way I don't like him.(Thinking) _in fact he scares me quite a bit. _Umm... I don't know him very well though.

Kyo watched the two whisper back and forth, then looked at his bracelet the Haruhi was staring at earlier. That night Haruhi had another dream about the monster. She could see it more clearly this time.

It looked like a man but walked like a beast, but something was different this time, it seemed to be hurting. Then monster looked at her and ran off. She felt sad for the thing this time. Haruhi awoke the next morning to find that her dad was standing over her with an apron pancakes and milk in his hands.

**Haruhi's Dad: **Wake up Haruhi (=^.^=)

She was still half sleep and thought her dad was the monster. She got so scared she fell out of bed screaming. She decided to skip breakfast, put on her uniform, and go right to school. On her way to school she saw the host club limo .She noticed Yuki & Toru inside. The limo stopped and they asked her to ride with them.

**Mitsukuni (honey): **Haru-Chan you can ride to school with us today.... please

**Haruhi: **Well I don't think it's all that necessary the schools right up the street... and I didn't know you guys were part of the host club too.

**Toru: **No, Yuki is but im just riding

**Yuki: **I don't see it being a problem it's very comfy in here.

**Haruhi: **Okay if you insist (U_U)

She got in the car and then they drove off. Right before they reached the school they hit a bump. The door was unlocked and since Haruhi was closest to the door she tumbled onto the street. Yuki, trying to be a hero jumped out and saved her from a truck coming the opposite way. The both rolled to the safety of the sidewalk. He was hugging her the whole time and didn't know she was a girl. In a flash of light some, sound effect ,and smoke Yuki transformed into a mouse. Everyone got out of the car to see what had happened and to there surprise a purple mouse was on Haruhi's lap as she sat on the curb.

Kaoru & Hikaru: what the...What happened to Yuki...Gah a mouse...eww...eww...eww (,)

**Toru: **Oh no, Yuki!

Toru reached to grab the small creature.

**Tamaki: **That...that...T-thing ...is Yuki!?!

**Yuki: **(sighs) Yes, it's me, you idiot. -_-'

**Mori & Honey: **Wow

Kyoya started writing on his clipboard. Suddenly Yuki transformed back but was naked so Toru ran back out into The Street to get his clothes.

**Toru :**(Thinking) _If Yuki transformed that mean's Haruhi is a girl!_

Totally forgetting she was in the middle of the street she examined Haruhi. Then another truck came by and as it was just about to hit her, Tamaki jumped to save her. They rolled across the street onto the other sidewalk. Tamaki & Toru blushed as they looked at each other. She got so embarrassed that she pulled Yuki's clothes over her face. Yuki walked over there and grabbed his clothes put them on and walked away.

Tamaki: I Im sorry (=^.^=)

Tamaki got off of Toru

**Toru: **No I umm…thank you for saving me. (=^.^=)

Haruhi watched both of them and wondered what was going on. Kyo ran down the street bumping into Yuki knocking Yuki flat on his face.

**Yuki: **I hate cats

**Kyo: **Damn Rat!!!

Yuki stood up and was in Kyo's face. The host club just stood there and watched them argue. Toru explained what was going on to the host club, everything including the curse. She told them to keep it a secret so their memories wouldn't be erased.

Later that day when they all finally made it to class Haruhi began to notice changes.

**Haruhi **:( thinking) _I knew there was something weird about those new kids , and what's up with Tamaki and Toru ? Oh and Kyo, something's just plain wrong with that guy._

These things bothered her all day, and for the next few weeks Tamaki and Toru got closer and closer. Toru was always by his side.

**Toru: **What do you think about the Soma family? Do you like Kyo and Yuki?

**Tamaki:** I hope we all become pretty good comrades.

Toru blushed.

**Toru: **Well that's good

Haruhi watched them and then talked to Tamaki then walked over to them.

**Haruhi: **Do you like Toru? -_-

**Tamaki: **W-well I...I...think she's nice. (=^.^=)

**Haruhi: **Uhmm...really?

Toru went home that night thinking about what a wonderful day she had while Haruhi had nightmares about the monster again. The next day It was storming terribly outside. The wind blew and the thunder roared. School was canceled but for some reason Haruhi and Kyo didn't get the message. It had stopped raining for a wile and it was calm until Haruhi reached the school there she saw Kyo throwing rocks at the window.

**Haruhi: **Kyo why are you outside.

**Kyo: **I just found out that school was canceled.

Then a big clap of thunder sounded and Haruhi ran and hid behind a tree. Kyo ran to her.

**Kyo: **What's wrong?

Haruhi was still trembling with fear. Then an even louder thunder roared and she jumped on Kyo and accidentally knocked his beaded bracelet off. Kyo began to transform into something. That something was the creature from her dream. Haruhi screamed. Kyo looked down at his claws and let out a horrible cry then he scratched Haruhi's neck and arm. She fell back on a tree branch and rain drenched her clothes .She was in shock. Blood dripped from the monsters claws and on its orange wrinkly skin.

**Kyo: **Don't look at me!!

Haruhi just stared at him for a few minutes and finally got the courage to say something.

**Haruhi: **What is the name of the form you are in Kyo?

**Kyo:**

He spoke in words that no human could speak or even understand. All of a sudden they heard car tires screech. It was Tamaki's limo. He and Toru had been on there way to school (not knowing that it was canceled) and came as soon as they heard Haruhi's scream. Tamaki jumped out of the car followed by Toru and her little umbrella he ran to Haruhi**.**

**Tamaki: **Haruhi!!!

He then ripped the metal out of Toru's umbrella and stabbed Kyo in the heart. The monster knelt over in pain.

Toru fainted.

**Tamaki: **Are you okay?

**Haruhi: **No, Tamaki you just killed Kyo**.**

**Tamaki:** I ...I didn't know...I just tried to....

**Haruhi: **Why don't you just go pick up your girlfriend!!!

**Tamaki: **You could have been killed!!!

**Haruhi: **He wouldn't have hurt me its only Kyo.

Toru began to get up then she crawled towards Kyo and placed the bracelet back on Kyo. He transformed slowly back to normal and his wound healed but he was still dying.

**Kyo: **It's because he loves you...Haruhi

**Haruhi: **Is this true Tamaki?

**Tamaki: **I did...


End file.
